stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Kopstuk. Leven en tijd van Mama Luigi
Echocho, maak je de pagina nog aan? Als ik kijk naar je andere artikelen over boeken denk ik dat jij hem mooier kunt maken dan ik. Alvast bedankt, Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 15:21 (UTC) Ik heb al een aantal dingen aan z'n biografie verandert, om z'n leven en relaties (die met z'n vader) wat meer dramatisch gewicht te geven, god, wat klink ik pretentieus... Echocho sep 27, 2009 11:45 (UTC) Ziet er goed uit! Mooi verwoord. :) 86.89.146.118 okt 6, 2009 10:32 (UTC) :Ik denk dat ik er straks nog aan verder kan werken. ;) Echocho okt 6, 2009 10:38 (UTC) Je hebt het wel druk, nietwaar? Eerst een verwaarloosde voetbalclub voor de vikingen weer op de been krijgen. Dan ook nog eens een basketbalclub plannen te maken en diverse boeken te voltooien! Het is toch ja wel veel werk. :) 86.89.146.118 okt 6, 2009 10:41 (UTC) :: ha, ja, heb wel wat energie in FC Skeend gestoken (en de bijhorende artikelen), maar ik ben best trots op het resultaat. De basketbalclub is echt maar iets voor rond eind november-december, en de uitgeverij, tja, da's natuurlijk m'n 'oogappel' :). Echocho okt 6, 2009 10:44 (UTC) Anonimo Senzanome - anoniem zondernaam? :S Verder een uitstekend werkje! --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 6, 2009 14:00 (UTC) :Yep, flauw grapje van mij (het hoeveelste? ik ben de tel kwijt)... Echocho okt 6, 2009 14:01 (UTC) Fantastisch mooi verhaal! Geweldig. :) 86.89.146.118 okt 6, 2009 14:17 (UTC) Hulde! Hulde, hulde, o goddelijke keizer Nero! Mellisánder Chilonides aug 12, 2010 11:05 (UTC) Vertaling Als ze je zou kunnen regelen dat men dit grootste literaire verhaal zou gaan overzetten in bijvoorbeeld het Engels zou dat een goed idee zijn. Ik denk dat gebruikers op de anderstalige versies van wikistad ook dit mooie verhaal niet willen missen. Het zal wel moeilijk zijn zulk een episch drieluik te verhalen maar ik zal mijn best doen met Ongerepte Natuur. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 13, 2010 15:59 (UTC) :Ja, ik ben niet meteen van plan het werk zelf te gaan vertalen of de film zelf te gaan maken (mss wel later, wie weet), ik dacht dat iemand anders misschien wel zin had om ermee aan de slag te gaan, maar als dat niet zo is, ga ik er niet om zitten huilen :p on to other things! Echocho aug 14, 2010 10:58 (UTC) De Rivier van Oto hebben ze uiteindelijk ook vertaald. Soms duurt het een poosje, maar uiteindelijk komen ze er wel aan toe als ze het boek de moeite waard vinden. En daar gaan we voor het gemak maar even wel voor uit! :P Mellisánder Chilonides aug 14, 2010 11:03 (UTC) Verfilming Van alle boeken die je tot nu toe schreef leent deze zich volgens mij het beste voor een verfilming: *Een dijk van een verhaal *Goed uitgewerkte personages *Spanning, sensatie en intrige *Een plot op waarheid gebaseert met een flinke scheut fantasie en actie Voorts ben ik van mening dat om deze hierboven genoemde redenen dit project een uitstekende kans van slagen heeft. Mellisánder Chilonides okt 13, 2010 08:26 (UTC) :Inderdaad, wie weet wordt het 'The Godfather' van Libertas, ha! :D By the way, die " " hoeft niet als je al de opsomming met "*"s gebruikt :), gewoon een tip. Echocho okt 16, 2010 11:48 (UTC)